


First Kiss

by AwashSquid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, alcohol use, the OCs are really just filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwashSquid/pseuds/AwashSquid
Summary: Jack and Gabriel's first kiss isn't as romantic as one may think.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that these guys used to take themselves a lot less seriously (especially Jack), so here's a fun take on their first kiss.

“Come on Reyes, what are you afraid of?” Jack waggled his eyebrows jokingly, holding out the bottle of tequila.

“Nothing,” the other snapped back, grabbing the bottle violently and taking a long pull. He exhaled harshly. “Fine. I’m in.”

Jack’s response was a loud whoop before yelling to the soldiers in the other room that Reyes had been convinced, for once, to join in on their shenanigans.

“Glad you’re with us, Reyes,” Ramirez said as she thumped him on the shoulder.

“What’ll it be? Ring of Fire? Never Have I Ever? Spin the Bottle?” O’Connor winked saucily at Gabriel, who met him with a straight face.

“How about Truth or Dare?” suggested Chang, and everyone nodded their assent. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jack added, sitting down cross-legged next to Gabriel, who just grunted. “Hey, man, you could at least try to have fun!”

“My idea of fun is much different,” he replied.

“Well, then, you won’t mind being first. Truth or Dare, Reyes?”

The circle, filled now with about ten SEP candidates, all looked at him. He frowned, then rubbed his chin. “Dare,” he ground out.

“I dare you to let Soni hide your beanie.” Gabriel groaned, regretting this decision already, but relinquished the beanie to the woman. She assured him that she would take good care of it before bouncing away, presumably to hide it somewhere that he would never find it from again. He felt exposed with his hat off, his hair just getting long enough to begin curling, and he scratched his head.

“Truth or Dare, Jack?” asked Ramirez. 

“Dare,” he replied confidently, an easy smile on his face.

“I dare you,” she mused, rummaging through her pockets, “to eat the rest of this sandwich. Nothing gross on it.” Jack’s eyebrow raised in suspicion, but after a cursory investigation determined that it was a chicken wrap, smuggled from commissary for some unknown reason. He shrugged and took a big bite of the leftovers.

Gabriel thought he had never seen someone turn red so quickly. Jack soldiered through the bite, but after swallowing, gasped. Gabriel could see some sweat beading at his temples. “What? I like my sandwiches with a little hot sauce,” she said, laughing. Jack mouthed ‘a little?’ as he coughed deeply, continuing to chew even as his face turned differing shades of red and pink.

Everyone else laughed at Jack’s plight, some cheering him on to finish, and Gabriel was surprised when he realized that he was smiling. “Fucking _gringo_ ,” he muttered under his breath, almost fondly. Goddamn, this shit was turning him soft.

A few more rounds passed, the bottles of alcohol passing along with them, and Gabriel begrudgingly found that he was, in fact, enjoying himself. Sure, he had been forced to belly dance for a full minute, but years of helping his sisters through dance classes paid off, and Soni begrudgingly admitted that it was pretty dead on. Perhaps the best moment had been when Jack had been forced to twerk while doing a handstand; the poor boy had absolutely no sense of rhythm, and no ass to even help out the moves. Gabriel had almost fallen over laughing at the pathetic attempt at a dance move.

“All right,” began Ramirez, now slurring her words slightly, “Truth or Dare?” He asked again for a dare, and a wicked grin crossed her face. “I dare you…to kiss Reyes.”

Gabriel sputtered on the beer he had been sipping. He looked over at Jack, who was slightly red in the face, hand under his chin in a contemplative gesture. “Doesn’t that count as daring both of us?”

“Only if Reyes is a chicken,” came her retort, toasting her beer bottle as Gabriel scowled in her direction.

Jack shrugged, turning to Gabriel. “Might as well.” He added in a lower voice, “No pressure, though,” and smiled a little. Jack moved in slowly and gave him a chaste peck on the cheek.

“Boo!” cried Ramirez. “That doesn’t count!” Jack looked up at him, a little apologetically, eyes shining bluer than usual against his heated face, and Gabriel gave him a tiny smile. Instantly afterward, he leaned forward and grabbed the back of Jack’s head, pulling him in fast and hard. Jack made a tiny noise (whether it was a yelp or a moan he wasn’t quite sure) as their lips connected, and Gabriel promptly forgot that they were sitting in the middle of their fellow soldiers, focused only on the softness of Jack’s hair under his fingers and the slight hesitation in the other man’s kiss. Gabriel experimentally ran his tongue against Jack’s lower lip, and Jack gasped, a slight shudder running through him at the action. The older man chuckled lightly into the kiss, happy to have the upper hand, and was about to deepen the kiss further when—

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and the reality that they were still in the middle of a game crashed down on him. A small growl escaped him despite himself, angry to be torn away from something so enjoyable, but he let go of Jack’s head and backed away, opening his eyes.

If Jack had been red before, he was absolutely crimson now. The blond licked his lips absentmindedly, and Gabriel smirked at him. He turned back to Ramirez. “That more what you were looking for?”

She wolf-whistled. “Absolutely! Okay Mills, you owe me $20.” When Gabriel and Jack gave her questioning looks, she grinned wide. “We’ve had a bet on how long it would take you two. Pool’s been going for months now. Thought I’d speed it along.”

Gabriel shook his head disapprovingly, but couldn’t quite rid the smile on his face. “I can’t believe you all had a bet on this.”

Mills shrugged, handing Ramirez the money. “We have bets on lots of shit, man. This was the longest going, though.”

“Well I, for one, am offended,” Jack piped in, not quite able to maintain a serious expression. “I’m not sure I want to keep playing. Might head in a little early.” He nudged Gabriel’s knee, and they locked eyes. “Reyes, you, ah, might consider quitting too. Considering.”

Gabriel held back a laugh, arranging his face into a stoic expression. “Very disappointed, team. I’m checking out too.” The men stood up and turned their backs, smiling at each other knowingly, before heading out into the hallway, pointedly ignoring the catcalls and laughter that followed them out.


End file.
